Wacky Pack and Lars
Wacky Pack and Lars is the upcoming CGI-animated spin-off and reboot of the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures and distributed by Universal Studios. It will be based on The Wacky Pack Issue #1. The film is set for release on November 11, 2016. Plot The film will based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack, where Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars were transported to Earth from the dying planet of Wackizia. They invade Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania in the 1980s to hide from their mortal enemy from countries and make it a new home. Cast *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the Wacky Pack *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the Wacky Pack *TBA as Cole, the third of the Wacky Pack *Tim Miller as the Lars, small, imaginary elves who have conical caps *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's brother *Stanley Tuci as Paul Paulson, a friendly man who teams up with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars *Jennifer Lopez as Maggie Paulson, Paul's wife *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Mart Paulson, Paul's 17-year-old son *Cedric the Entertainer as Vio, the Wacky Pack's enemy *Charlie Schlatter as Fast Joe, a friend of Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars *Tom Kenny as the Black Group, Vio's henchmen Production On July 15, 2014, it was announced that the film would be released on August 5, 2016, but was changed to October 7, 2016 to avoid competition with Sony Pictures Animation's untitled The Smurfs reboot. In January 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin were reprising their roles in the film, with Stanley Tucci, Jennifer Lopez, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny joined the cast for the film. This is also the second film in which Jake T. Austin and Kodi Smit-McPhee have co-starred together, the first being 2BIG3k Animation's Geoshea Theft Auto 2. On March 8, 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would compose the film's music. On April 4, 2015, the film's release date was pushed back from October 7 to November 11, 2016 to avoid competition with Monster High, due to Universal's satisfaction with the November release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 and desire to fully exploit the merchandising potential of a Thanksgiving film. On April 29, 2015, Nicky Jones had left out the film because he won't able to voice Cole due to a deepened voice. He replied, "It's been a great time to voice Cole in the movies, but at this time, I cannot able to voice again in the new movie because I'm growing up, and Cole cannot speak in a full, grown voice during the movie because he's only a kid. Maybe a new voice actor would replace me in the movie." Release Reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! References External links Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Upcoming Movies